


Remember.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not like you would. It's only me.





	

Why did you toss me aside  
Why don't you remember our friendship  
Why do I still remember  
Why do i still care  
I don't want to remember  
I remember when I had your trust  
Now you only trust her  
You threw our friendship away  
I was temporary  
Like everything else always is  
I isolated you though.  
I put a lot on you  
I shouldn't have considered you a best friend  
You're too immature anyway  
I miss our false friendship sometimes  
But I know it isn't the same  
There's nothing to say  
I'm lonely  
I miss memories but it all passes  
I'm lonely

Only when I'm lonely do I remember the ones I miss and former memories and times.

You threw away all your friends for one person.

You don't care though.

I know.

You only come back when they ignore you.

I hate you for that but I'm kind of incapable of hate.

Pure hate.

Yours just nothing to me.

You re just someone who I could talk to but don't.

We lost connection anyway.

It is hard.

It is too hard.

The friendship died.

It'll never be the same.

You like isolating yourself to your two friends.

Your one friend.

You're pathetic.

I hate you.

 

Will you see this?

Will you know its about you?

Do you even remember me?

Remember?


End file.
